1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to collars and, more specifically, to behavioral modification apparatus mounted on a pet collar.
The present invention is a collar incorporating various decorative elements used to personalize the collar having means for mounting a behavioral modification apparatus thereto. The collar has at least one aperture for the passage therethrough of the behavioral modification electrode(s) along with means for releasably securing the behavioral apparatus whereby the user can vary or replace the collar.
While the collar is designed to incorporate a receptacle for known behavioral modification apparatus, it can also be used for various other manufacturers without departing from the concept of providing a receptacle for the placement therein of a behavioral modification apparatus with apertures for the positioning of electrodes, said receptacle forming an integral part of a strap having one of a mating closure member positioned on each distal end and a ring-like fastener for mounting accessory elements usually associated with pets such as license, identification and contact information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other decorative collars designed with receptacles. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,129,093 issued to Hiatt on Feb. 23, 1915.
Another patent was issued to Huff on Sep. 16, 1924 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,508,601. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,021 was issued to Everson on Jan. 16, 1940 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 9, 1963 to Ollstein as U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,741.
Another patent was issued to Coulboum on Apr. 1, 1975 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,339. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,766 was issued to Colliard on May 30, 1978. Another was issued to Moeller on Mar. 30, 1982 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,891 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 10, 1985 to Workman as U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,937.
Another patent was issued to Kirtley on Nov. 29, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,340. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,743 was issued to Doose on Nov. 21, 1995. Another was issued to Keller on Aug. 27, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,167. Another U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/69835 was published on Jun. 13, 2002 to Strahm. Another was issued to Herbst on Aug. 22, 2002 as WIPO Publication WO 02/63949 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 19, 1942 to Tharalsen as U.K. Patent No. GB624,625.